


Teamwork

by duelmepharaoh (captain_indigo)



Series: Yugioh Shorts [6]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Afterlife Shenanigans, Awkward Flirting, M/M, Multi, Sealshipping, covetshipping, dsod continuation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 23:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10977489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_indigo/pseuds/duelmepharaoh
Summary: Being too short to look his rival in the eyes properly forces Atem to take some creative measures. Mahad helps. Sort of.





	Teamwork

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Prismatic Bell (Nina_Dances_In_Technicolor)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina_Dances_In_Technicolor/gifts).



 

Mahad kept his face carefully neutral.

     "I am not sure how I feel about this."

     "Please, Mahad? You're the only one I would trust with this. Mana doesn't have the upper-body strength."

     "Is it really necessary? I cannot see how the outcome you wish for would require- "

     "That's because you haven't met him yet. Anything less would be too subtle."

     "...very well. I will assist you, my Pharaoh."

    "Thank you. And _please_ don't call me that when we're alone, it doesn't seem necessary now that we've- "

Isis chose that exact moment to enter the throne room with some scrolls. She raised her eyebrows as Mahad saw her and went a bit red, interrupting whatever Atem had been saying by clearing his throat loudly.

    "I've found those scrolls you requested, Pharaoh. There was quite thorough documentation of your father's reign, it should help you place things as you remember them."

    "Thank you, Isis. You've been most helpful, navigating that massive library is still a bit beyond me."

    "I think I recall having to send in a search party last time," Isis replied, smiling. She looked over at the priest, raising an eyebrow. "There's no need to be so secretive, Mahad. I'm just dismayed it took you two so long. Bets were made. And you know how Set is when he wins at something."

    "Isis, I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about."

    "You're blushing, Mahad," Atem cut in, glancing up from the paper in his hands. "Of course if you still enjoy calling me your Pharaoh in private, then by all means, continue." Atem meant it innocently enough, but Isis' eyebrows disappeared up into her headdress, and Mahad suddenly decided he had some urgent business to take care of anywhere that wasn't here.

* * *

Kaiba felt terrible. His dimensional suit protected him quite well from radiation and physical stress of various kinds, but it was utterly unsuitable for this heat. It was a relief when he reached the city. The buildings provided a bit of shade here and there, and it was much easier to walk on the hard-packed streets instead of dunes that shifted with every gust of wind. He wasn't looking forward to reuniting with his eternal rival like this, but there was no helping it. Kaiba tilted his chin up in defiance of the sweaty hair hanging over his forehead and the sand in his...well, his everywhere, pretty much. If anyone could make 'bedraggled' look intimidating, it was him.

Unfortunately, intimidating was also a good word to describe the man waiting for him in front of the massive doors that lead into the palace. Kaiba stopped, arms folded. For a moment they were both silent, eyes flicking over each other, evaluating.

    "You're the Dark Magician."

    "My name is Mahad, if you don’t mind. But yes, in a manner of speaking, just as you are Priest Set, in a way."

    "Hm. I couldn't be more different from that priest if I tried." He turned and stalked through the gates almost huffily.

    "As you say," replied Mahad, sounding rather like he was trying not to laugh.

Much to Kaiba's annoyance, they were fairly matched in height, so Mahad actually kept up with him as he made for the throne room. Kaiba decided not to question how he knew the way without asking Mahad for directions.

* * *

The first time Atem summoned the Dark Magician, Kaiba was again struck by how much the wizard resembled Mahad. The priest was perched on one of the stone stairs nearby, watching their duel with poorly disguised fascination. Kaiba couldn't help but feel a bit of pride, although he expected any kind of modern-day technology would be a novelty here.

Atem only had 50 life points left when he sprung his final trap, grinning from ear to ear. Kaiba had lost, again, but his heart was racing and the hair was standing up on the back of his neck. Instead of the usual frustration, Kaiba just felt oddly satisfied, for the first time since Atem had left.

    "It's very good to see you again, Kaiba."

    "I assumed you'd still need someone to keep you on your toes."

    "Speaking of being on my toes... " Atem started walking towards him, an unsettling gleam in his eye. Kaiba frowned in confusion, stepping backwards so Atem stayed out of his personal space. Atem just kept walking, backing him up until Kaiba realized he was pinned against one of the elegant columns that lined the room.

    "Can I help you with something?" Kaiba had to tilt his chin down almost to his chest, just to meet Atem's eyes. The pharaoh just looked up at him, still grinning. Kaiba realized his heart rate was still elevated. Maybe a side effect of inter-dimensional travel? He'd have to look at a chart of his vital readings later.

    "I'm sure you can. Do you want to guess what it is?"

    "I didn't come here to play guessing games."

    "Very well. Mahad, if you would?" Kaiba suddenly realized that Mahad had also crossed the room, and was standing directly in line with them both.

    "Yes, my Pha- yes Atem." The magician crouched slightly behind Atem, grabbing his hips and hoisting him up until the soles of Atem's feet rested on his bent knees. Mahad let Atem fall forward, and he leaned back even further to balance out their center of gravity. Atem's hands landed on either side of Kaiba's head, and he felt Mahad's hands slide down his thighs until they gripped just under his knees.

Kaiba had pressed himself flush with the wall. Atem was looking down at him in delight.

    "If you really wanted to look down on me, you had plenty of opportunity after your dark magic attack earlier," Kaiba grumbled. "Have you actually been _practicing_ that ridiculous move, or are you both just natural acrobats?" Mahad at least had the decency to look slightly embarrassed, but continued to hold his position.

    "I just wanted to be prepared, and my dear Mahad was kind enough to help."

    "Hm. And are you and your dear Mahad going to tell me what on earth you're doing?"

    "You haven't figured it out yet, _Seto_?"

Kaiba managed to suppress a shiver at the way his name rolled off Atem's tongue, and began to give some snarky reply. His words were quickly forgotten when the aforementioned tongue somehow found its way into his open mouth, and all he could manage was a noise that was quite muffled and definitely not made up of actual words.

    "Can you guess now, or will I have to spell it out for you?" Atem said, his voice a little breathless. Kaiba's mouth was still hanging open comically, and for once in his life he seemed to be at a loss. Eventually he remembered Mahad and glanced over, more to buy himself time than anything. By now Mahad was quite red in the face, and jumped a bit when Kaiba met his gaze.

Most unfortunately, this caused Atem to lose his balance, hands scrabbling frantically for Kaiba's shoulders as he dropped towards the ground. Kaiba jumped forward from his place against the wall, wrapping his arms around Atem's chest. His balance already precarious, Mahad promptly fell over backwards, barely managing to catch himself before he cracked his head against the ground. Kaiba heard the breath leave Atem's lungs as he was slammed between Kaiba and Mahad's bodies. For a moment, no one moved. Then Atem wiggled, trying to make sure he was all in one piece, but quickly realized that pressed against Mahad's lap and in between Kaiba's legs was maybe not the best place to be doing that. Mahad politely tried to turn the hitch in his breathing into a cough. Kaiba immediately attempted to leap to his feet, but slipped on Mahad's damn robes and landed back on top of Atem with a grunt.

    "I must admit, this wasn't quite what I had in mind," Atem said, pulling his head back a bit so he could see Kaiba's face as he tried to catch his breath.

    "You plan so far ahead in our duels, I'm not sure I believe you," Kaiba growled.

    "That makes two of us, Seto Kaiba. Now if you would both be so kind as to get off of me, my legs are beginning to cramp." said Mahad from the bottom of the pile.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry Mahad, Isis enjoys your suffering, apparently.   
> Honestly I'm astounded that this stayed SFW but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
